Malaikat Hitam
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Tak pernah disangka oleh Lucy bahwa pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata adalah seorang Malaikat? Lantas bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Lucy dan Natsu? Akankah berlanjut atau... "keabadian bukanlah segalanya. untuk apa aku kekal jika tak mendapatkan cinta." "Apa kamu mau mengawali kisah kita seperti awal yang tertulis dibuku ini?"


Gerakan riak air seperti telah menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi Lucy. gadis ini sangat menyukai ketenangan dan keindahan alam. Mata indah caramelnya beserta bulu mata lentiknya terus menatap kesegala penjuru arah yang menampilkan keindahan surga dunia. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh permukaan air yang cukup dingin dan membuatnya sesekali menariknya kembali keatas lalu memasukannya lagi kedalam air.

Sebuah dekapan sontak membuat ia berbalik dan menoleh kebelakang. Senyuman simpulnya terpampang saat ia tahu siapa yang mendekapnya dengan sangat hangat.

"Natsu.." ucap Lucy sembari mengusap lembut wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Ayo pulang.. kamu ini setiap hari kesini, kamu kan lagi sakit,"

"Haha.. Aku suka tempat ini karna disini sunyi dan jauh dari kebisingan." Lucy menutup matanya rapat-rapat berusaha untuk menikmati suara-suara alam yang begitu indah. Tetesan air embun dan gerakan riak air menimbulkan suara yang khas dan terdengar seperti melody yang cukup indah ditelinganya.

Saat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang tampak sangat menikmati suasana alam, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Natsu selain hanya tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher jenjang Lucy lalu mendekapnya dengan sangat hangat. Kecupan manis itu mendarat dipuncak kepala si gadis sehingga membuatnya tersenyum dan membuka matanya kembali.

"kamu nakal, ya?"

"habisnya kamu lucu sih.."

Tangan lembut Lucy lagi-lagi mengusap wajah tampan pemuda berambut Pinkish ini. Keduanya tersenyum indah. Dari atas langit keluarlah lingkaran hitam yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan waktu yang tengah berjalan di Bumi. Di balik lingkaran hitam itu turunlah seorang malaikat dengan sayap putihnya yang mengembang dan dengan segala keangkuhannya ia melayang mendekati sosok Natsu yang satu-satunya dapat bergerak disituasi ini.

Langit cerah seketika berwarna kelabu. Dan dari banyaknya pemandangan hanya sang malaikat dan sosok Natsu lah yang memiliki warna. Dari dalam tubuh kekar Natsu keluar cahaya putih lalu menjelma menjadi sosok malaikat dengan sayap hitam yang mengembang ke udara. Mata onyx si malaikat yang berwarna gelap seperti langit malam, saat ini tengah menatap rekan malaikatnya yang memiliki sayap berwarna putih.

"Ada apa lagi kau datang kesini, Gray?" tanya Natsu dengan segala ketidak sukaannya terhadap Gray.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan kau, Natsu. bahwa waktu yang dimiliki gadis ini tidak akan lama lagi, kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Aku tahu.. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya, karna aku tidak akan pernah lupa pada apa yang diperintahkan oleh langit padaku!" sahutnya ketus.

"Bagus.. ingat! Jika kau melanggarnya kau akan dihukum. Camkan itu!" ancam Gray sembari mengembangkan sayapnya keudara dan terbang keatas langit.

Setelah Gray pergi, waktu kembali berjalan. Warna keadaan sekitar tak lagi berwarna kelabu dan telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Mata onyx milik Natsu terus menatap lekat keatas langit dengan sangat serius. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa waktu yang sempat terhenti akibat kehadiran malaikat Gray telah kembali berjalan seperti biasanya.

Lucy yang masih berada didalam dekapan Natsu mulai merasa heran melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang tak hentinya melamun dan memandang keatas langit yang begitu cerah. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Natsu yang sangat erat namun tak mampu.

"Natsu.. Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Natsu. ia tersadar lalu buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Eum.. Maaf. Aku tak apa,"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Natsu kemudian.

Lucy hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. Tangan Natsu terulur untuk membantu Lucy berdiri dan segera disambut hangat oleh sang gadis. Ia kembali mengusap puncak kepala Lucy sambil menatapnya dengan sendu.

::Malaikat Hitam::

Seharusnya perasaan yang tak lazim ini tak pernah hadir dihati malaikat maut sepertinya. Seseorang yang harus ia cabut nyawanya ternyata malah mencuri hati dan pikirannya. Perasaan kotor yang disebut cinta tak seharusnya hadir dihati seorang malaikat langit seperti dirinya.

Natsu membenturkan kepalanya kearah dinding yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya, matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Ia memandangi langit seakan ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bahwa ini tidaklah adil untuknya. Mengapa ia harus terlahir sebagai malaikat bukan sebagai seorang manusia biasa yang bisa mencintai tanpa harus ada kata terlarang. Tetapi takdir tak dapat diubah maupun dicegah. Hal yang telah terjadi mana bisa diubah kembali.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah ketepian gedung yang sangat tinggi. Langkahnya begitu gontai dan dari sorot matanya tak memperlihatkan aura kehidupan sedikitpun yang ada hanyalah kekosongan serta kehampaan yang teramat dalam.

Tatapannya masih menatap lurus kedepan menatap langit yang sekarang telah berwarna gelap dengan dipenuhi oleh taburan bintang yang cukup indah. Tetapi keindahan itu tak terlihat dibola mata beningnya. Karna semua itu percuma, perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang tetaplah terlarang. Natsu kembali melangkah. Mungkin jika ia manusia biasa ia pasti akan jatuh dan hancur ketika terjun dari atas gedung tinggi itu. Namun, sayangnya ia bukanlah manusia melainkan malaikat. Seolah tengah berpijak pada Bumi, Natsu terus berjalan dengan tubuh yang mengambang diudara.

Lamat-lamat Natsu mulai berubah. Pakaian manusia yang tadi ia kenakan telah berubah menjadi pakaian seorang malaikat. Sayap hitamnya kembali terkembang diudara, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Disetiap hembusan nafasnya terdengar seperti jeritan yang tertahan. berkali-kalipun ia memohon pada langit hal itu tetap tidak akan terjadi. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa mampu membantahnya sedikitpun.

_"Hai aku Lucy. Kamu siapa?" sapa seorang gadis cantik dengan segala keramahannya._

_"Natsu."_

Perkenalan itu harusnya tak terjadi jika itu semua hanya akan menyakiti hati kedua belah pihak. Ia yang awalnya hanya ingin memperhatikan kehidupan gadis itu malah masuk semakin jauh kekehidupannya.

_"Menurutmu kematian itu apa?"_

_Natsu terdiam sejenak. menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menatap Lucy yang saat itu tengah menatapnya lekat. "kematian? kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

_"Yah aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu,"_

_"Hmm.. menurutku, kematian itu adalah awal dari sebuah kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kehidupan fana seperti didunia namun kehidupan yang kekal abadi seperti diakhirat."_

_"Lalu apakah reinkarnasi itu ada?"_

_Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat bibir Natsu membeku. Ia sangat tahu akan mengarah kemana perbincangan mereka kali ini. _

_"Tidak ada." jawabnya sambil menunduk._

_"Huh.. Begitu ya? aku sangat berharap jika itu ada,"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karna... Aku ingin menjalani kehidupan ini sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku dimasa lalu."_

_"Untuk apa kamu mengulangi kehidupan didunia ini jika kamu bisa mendapatkan kehidupan kekal didunia yang baru, dunia yang sesungguhnya."_

_Lucy menggeleng pelan. matanya menatap lurus keatas langit cerah yang tengah dihiasi oleh gumpalan awan yang begitu cantik. "keabadian bukanlah segalanya. untuk apa aku kekal jika tak mendapatkan cinta."_

_Ucapan itu seakan menggema dalam gendang telinga Natsu. Ia bagaikan tertohok. Ucapan yang terucap dengan nada yang cukup santai namun memiliki arti yang begitu mendalam. Itulah menurutnya._

Mata onyx itu terpejam erat. Airmata kini telah menghiasi wajah sang malaikat.

_"Lihat deh.. buku ini menarik," tunjuk Lucy sambil memperlihatkan buku yang ia temukan kepada Natsu._

_"Angelous?" tanya Natsu dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah saat membaca judul buku itu._

_"Ini bercerita tentang malaikat ya? Sepertinya menarik,"_

_Natsu tersenyum simpul. "kamu menyukai karangan fiksi seperti itu?"_

_"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya! Karna ceritanya romantic walaupun berakhir dengan tragis,"_

_"Kalau tragis kenapa dibaca? kenapa tidak mencari yang happy ending saja?"_

_Lucy menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum lembut. "Happy ending itu tidak selamanya menarik. Justru yang endingnya tragis seperti ini malah menarik. Karna kita dapat memahami perjuangan mereka yang tertulis didalam buku ini."_

_"Kamu itu aneh.."_

_"Hahaha.. kamu baru tahu ya?" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya. Sementara Natsu menarik hidung mancung Lucy gemas. _

_Kedua tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan sangat hangat. _

_"Luce.."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Apa kau mau mengawali kisah kita seperti awal yang tertulis dibuku ini?" Natsu menunjuk buku yang dipegang oleh Lucy. Gadis itu memandangi buku itu sejenak lalu menatap mata Natsu yang begitu sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Anggukan pelannya terlihat dan membuat Natsu seketika tersenyum lega._

Harusnya hal itu bisa segera berakhir hingga menciptakan ending yang begitu bahagia. Seandainya waktu dapat terhenti saat itu mungkin Natsu akan sangat menikmati setiap moment indah yang tercipta bersama dengan Lucy. Sayangnya, kenyataan tak semulus kelihatannya. Pada akhirnya yang terlarang tetaplah terlarang. Pahit akan selamanya menjadi pahit tanpa dapat berubah menjadi manis.

::Malaikat Hitam::

Langit terlihat begitu tinggi. Meskipun keduanya telah berdiri diatas sebuah bukit tetap saja langit itu terlihat amat tinggi. Kedua pasang mata ini begitu menikmati keindahan ciptaan sang maha pencipta.

"Kamu kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kamu semakin jauh dariku?" Lucy menatap punggung Natsu sendu. Pemuda itu segera berbalik lalu tersenyum pada Lucy.

"Sedekat ini kamu bilang jauh? Memangnya mau seberapa dekat lagi?" goda Natsu sembari mengusap puncak kepala sang gadis.

"Lebih dekat lagi,"

"Seperti ini?" Natsu berjalan satu langkah hingga tubuhnya menyentuh tubuh Lucy.

"Lagi," rajuk Lucy dengan nada yang cukup lirih.

Natsu tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Lucy.

"Kenapa harus merasa jauh jika setiap hari kita selalu bersama?"

"Hatiku berkata bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku takut.." Lucy mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Natsu. "Kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Ne, Natsu, tidak akan kan?"

Ucapan itu seperti menusuk perasaan Natsu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Lucy lekat-lekat. "Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun diotakku untuk melakukan hal itu," Natsu mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi Lucy lembut, "Kamu sudah membaca ending dari buku itu?"

"Yang mana? Angelous?"

Natsu mengangguk pelan.

"Tragis! Endingnya si malaikat meninggalkan si gadis dan kembali keatas langit. Walaupun begitu aku merasa seakan-akan akulah si gadis manusia itu. Aneh kan?"

Natsu tersenyum getir. "Kalau seandainya aku simalaikat itu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Ya itu kan tidak adil. Masa kita saling mencintai tapi langit malah memisahkan kita,"

"Karna hubungan kita itu terlarang. Kamu manusia dan aku malaikat,"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut kamu ke langit,"

Terlihat keterkejutan dari mimik wajah Natsu. namun, ia berhasil menutupinya dengan senyumannya. "Dasar keras kepala."

Keduanya kembali tersenyum lalu tangan itu kembali menarik Lucy kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

::Malaikat Hitam::

Langit yang begitu gelap tanpa hiasan bintang maupun bulan yang menerangi terlihat sangat mencekam. tanpa disadari oleh para manusia. Diatas langit tepatnya diatas gedung yang cukup tinggi. Terdapat beberapa orang malaikat yang tengah bertarung diatas sana.

Masing-masing malaikat itu memegang sebuah pedang dengan aura dan mata pedang yang berbeda-beda. Malaikat Hitam yang berbeda dari yang lainnya terlihat tengah terkepung oleh beberapa malaikat bersayap putih. Dia nampak kewalahan hingga tak dapat menahan serangan yang dilontarkan oleh saudaranya sendiri. Tubuh itu terjatuh dan menimpa papan reklame jalan yang mengakibatkan papan itu roboh dengan sendirinya.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu kan? Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia. Perasaan hina itu tak lebih seperti sampah yang menjijikan!"

"Apa kau bilang? Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang harus dipertahankan dan itu bukan sampah, Jellal!" tegas Natsu.

"Sadarlah siapa dirimu? Kau ini adalah seorang malaikat maka jagalah kehormatanmu!" Perkataan itu hanya membuatnya semakin kesal. Jellal mengukir senyuman yang begitu angkuh.

"Bagaimana jika gadis itu tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya?"

"Jangan! Jangan beritahu dia,"

"Terlambat!" Jellal menjentikan jarinya lalu datanglah dua orang malaikat dengan mengapit tubuh seorang gadis manusia.

Gadis itu terlihat linglung dengan keadaannya serta pemandangan yang ia lihat sendiri. Bibirnya membeku. Ia hanya dapat menatap Natsu yang sekarang ini berwujud sebagai seorang malaikat dengan ekspresinya yang begitu kebingungan.

"Nikmatilah moment ini." ucap Jellal dengan senyuman sinisnya yang segera terbang melayang bersama kawan-kawannya keatas langit.

"natsu?"

"Lucy.."

"Jadi kau..." Lucy tak kuasa meneruskan ucapannya. Ia terduduk dengan lemas disisi gedung yang cukup tinggi. Natsu segera menghampirinya lalu berlutut tepat didepan wajahnya. "Jadi kita takkan mungkin bersama?"

"Ya.." jawab Natsu dengan anggukan yang cukup berat.

"Kau... Malaikat?" tanya Lucy sambil menyentuh sayap hitam milik Natsu yang menempel dipunggungnya.

"Ya, aku malaikat... Maut." suara itu terdengar semakin berat.

"Jadi kamu yang akan mencabut nyawaku?"

"Ya.. Tapi aku tak bisa.. Aku tidak akan sanggup,"

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, Natsu. Tidak mau!" isakan Lucy dalam sekejab membuat Natsu segera mendekapnya.

Seakan langit juga ikut menangis. Hujan turun dengan derasnya dan segera membungkus bumi dengan dinginnya hujan malam ini. Sayap Natsu mengembang diudara, melindungi tubuh keduanya dari derasnya hujan. Pelukan itu semakin lama semakin mengerat karna tak ada yang ingin mengakhirnya ataupun melepaskannya.

"Percayalah.. Aku mencintaimu. Jika boleh meminta satu permintaan. Aku berharap aku bisa terlahir sebagai manusia agar kita bisa selalu bersama."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin,"

"Memang. takdir tak dapat diubah,"

"Kenapa dunia begitu kejam?"

"Itulah kehidupan."

Natsu membungkus wajah Lucy dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya diwajah Lucy dan menangis bersama ditengah guyuran hujan.

::Malaikat Hitam::

Kejadian itu seperti mimpi tapi itu tetaplah kenyataan yang mungkin tidak dapat diterima oleh siapapun. Hari ini tepat 1 minggu setelah kejadian malam itu terjadi. Lucy berniat untuk pergi keluar rumah, bermaksud untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang kalut. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ini adalah akhir dari kehidupannya didunia.

Lucy berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu gontai. Matanya seakan tak melirik saat tengah menyebrangi sebuah jalan yang begitu besar. Ia terus saja berjalan dengan fikirannya yang sangat kosong.

Tanpa ia sadari diatas langit Natsu tengah memperhatikannya dengan jantung yang terpompa kuat. Meskipun ia adalah seorang lucifer, tapi tetap saja menakutkan ketika menyaksikan seseorang yang amat ia cintai tengah menghadapi detik-detik kematiannya. Sayap Natsu mengembang diudara lalu perlahan turun menghampiri Lucy yang saat itu sedang menyebrang jalan.

Tepat pada saat itu. Tubuh mungil Lucy terhantam sebuah mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tubuh itu terpelanting bahkan terseret lumayan jauh dari posisinya tertabrak. Darah mengucur deras dari pelipis matanya. Rasa dingin menjalar dari ujung kakinya hingga kekepala, detakan jantungnya terasa begitu cepat lalu tiba-tiba melemah, melemah dan semakin melemah hingga akhirnya menghilang dan tak terdengar detakannya lagi.

Kini Natsu telah sampai tepat didepan jasad Lucy. Matanya memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Dari dalam jasad itu keluar cahaya yang begitu terang dan segera disambut oleh senyuman manis si malaikat.

"Kau lama menungguku?" tanya Lucy dengan senyumannya yang berseri-seri.

"Bagiku terasa seperti satu detik karna aku selalu berada disampingmu, melihatmu, memperhatikanmu dan juga menjagamu."

"Aku yang sepertinya merindukanmu,"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah bersamaku," Natsu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke surga."

Lucy segera meraih tangan si malaikat lalu menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. keduanya mulai melayang dan terbang keatas langit. Natsu memeluk sang kekasih sambil berputar-putar diatas langit lalu menghilang.

.

.

The End

.

.

Yo! Minna.. Salam kenal. Aku pendatang baru di ffn dan ini adalah fic pertamaku. Berharap ada yang mau baca tapi.. Ya sudahlah.. Berhubung Natsu adalah karakter favoritku saat ini makanya aku pakai dia sebagai peran utama dan juga salam perkenalanku didunia ffn. Kalau ada yang bersedia request dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkannya. Sekali lagi yoroshiku onegai shimasu ^_^


End file.
